Spyn
This version is outdated. Visit the current one here ---- Main = Spyn is the leader of the Twisted Teletubbies, a group of non-infected, insane teletubbies. He is one of the OCs of the user Ruption Shine. You are not allowed to make any more fan-made Twisted OCs, nor relating characters and/or stories with the originals. Appearance He's a tall and thin, soft-orange teletubbie with a trident-shaped antenna, a long chin, and yellow-ish flame-shaped glowing eyes. He has long arms, long claws, and wears grey boots. He has two teeth coming out of his mouth, and a row of sharp teeth that he does not show often. The reason behind his flame-shaped, glowing eyes is unexplainable. Description Spyn is at first shown to be a calm and almost friendly person, the only one of the group who is shown to handle a discussion. However, this part hide his inner insanity that he generally shows when angered, something that rarely happens. The way he stares at everything with a constant smile, even the most awful things, shows that he is not sane. His favorite time of the day is dusk. He is rather smart and strategic. He is not very active at capturing teletubbies but watch them instead and grabs them if possible. He also has genes at his neck, which is why he sometimes do some stranges head positions. Even if it doesn't look like him, he's actually the strongest of the group. His long arms allows him to concentrate a lot of strength when preparing an attack and his claws are enough to pierce steel effortlessly but not destroy it. Just like his partners, he don't seems to feel the pain, as the awful experiments he endured allowed him to be immune to the pain. Because he wears boots, he has less difficulty walking than other teletubbies and less likely to get hurt. It also allows him to be more effective in the chases. He is often nicknamed or referred as "The Fiery Eyes". Weapons * Intelligence * Claws * Bites (rare) In Slendytubbies: A Twisted Discovery Spyn appears as the main antagonist of the story. Shadowed, he makes his very first appearance in the chapter The Cabin Site where he's watching The Guardian when the latter tries to enter the Big Cabin for the first time. He chases him until he escapes by jumping out of the bridge and falling in the river. He appears later in the chapter To the Unknown when The Guardian enters the Slaughtering Room, located in ones of the basement of the Big Cabin. He stares at the Guardian when the latter is tied up on a chair and forced to watch the gory scene made by the twins, but is then attracted by a sound coming from the outside. During the rest of the chapter, he is hidden in the Entrance Cabin, waiting for his preys to come. When The Guardian enters it as an attempt to get out of the Cabin Site, he comes out of his hiding place and chases him until the end, without success. Angry to have failed again, he decides to use the great means. He makes a briefly appearance in the chapter The Reveal where he captures, along with the twins, the quartet: Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa and Po. On the other way, his identity is discovered by The Guardian at the Sanatorium. He is revealed to be a former experiment subject, considered as "abnormal" because of his appearance. Just like his partners, he makes his last and major appearance in the chapter Confrontation. After have captured the quartet, he stays outside, waiting for Bardo to come back. The latter comes back without The Guardian. However, moments later, The Guardian enters again the Cabin Site, alone. He takes him and bring him at the Cell Room, where his friends are retained as prisoners. Spyn and his partners know about what was The Guardian's role and tell to his friends that he was watching them like hamsters in a cage, claiming he's not really their friend. It's the reason why they are hostile towards him, because he was working for the Coat Men and was watching his own species. Spyn knows that The Military are outside and are about to attack. He tells at The Guardian to surrender, otherwise he'll allow the twins to kill his friends, something The Guardian accept as his objective is to save his friends. When the Military attack, Spyn hides behind the box that covers the door of the Slaughtering Room. He come out of his hiding place when three soldiers approach him and kill all of them in a surprisingly fast way. However, he is shot by Sgt. Miles and falls somewhere behind the boxes, presumably dead. He is however faking his death to make a surprise attack when the two bodyguards of Sgt. Miles are about to shoot Bardo when the latter is escaping from the Slaughtering Room. He attacks one of them, distracting the other (who is then killed by Bardo). Knowing that four soldiers are at the limit of the Cabin Site, he approaches them discreetly and attacks them by surprise, killing two of them. He is then killed by the Black Soldier. Backstory For more infos, see Twisted Teletubbies Spyn was, just like the others twisted, an experiment subject. He, and the others, was classed as "abnormal" because of his appearance. He has been tortured during more than a decade, and with the time, started to become worse and worse, physically and, mostly mentally. It's only when Noo Noo caused a power outage that him, and the others, started to eradicate every persons who were in the Sanatorium, where they have all been experimented. He then created a partnership with Bardo and Brute Tubbies, the other survivors, and together, moved to the Cabin Site, a place that is located at the opposite side of the Teletubby Lake. Here, they killed all of the Coat People, except one who succeeded to call the Military for help. A few hours later, some groups of soldiers came to the site but never came back. This actually explains why the military are low-numbered today. Quotes Trivia * His birthday is May 8. * He's the oldest and tallest of the twisted, and the abnormals in general. * In the final chapter, he made the highest number of victims. * The idea of his overall design is to make him looks like a demon. * He have an average voice but can make it very high, especially when making crazy screams. He usually speaks normally. * He is the first known OC of the community. ** His design was already in his creator's mind in 2016. ** A former design idea was to give him wings, still on the demon idea, or even gargoyle. * He was actually made to fill the lack of an orange teletubbie in the Slendytubbies universe, until the canon orange character made his debuts. * According to his creator, his name come from Spy (referring to him being an observer) and probably to 'Sp'i'n'e, because of the strange poses he often do. |-| Images = Story1.png|From "Slendytubbies: A Twisted Discovery". Story3.png|From "Slendytubbies: A Twisted Discovery". Category:Male Category:Ruption Shine's Characters Category:Twisted Teletubbies Category:Official Twisted Teletubbies